


Wishes

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-04
Updated: 2011-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There used to be stars in the sky. Tsugaru/Psyche</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Notes:** First time writing this couple, I kind of wish that I could have written something a little bit longer but it's a good start... I hope.  
 **Title:** Wishes  
 **Fandom:** Durarara!!  
 **Pairing:** Tsugaru/Psyche  
 **Words:** 186 words  
 **Rating:** g  
 **Prompt:** once there used to be stars in the sky  
 **Disclaimer:** It's not mine. It all belongs to others who I am in no way associated with and I make nothing from writing this, got it?

 **Wishes**

  
When he looked up at the sky, it wasn't a reassuring sight. It wasn't the sight that he was used to – all bright stars and black skies. The city was a weird place and not one that he could adjust to very quickly. In fact, Tsugaru found the entire place to be extremely unnerving and strange.

But he chose to instead suffer in silence.

Still, Tsugaru thought, there were benefits to moving away from the starry skies and quiet of his old home.

 _Psyche..._

The entire reason that he'd left his home behind was encapsulated right there in that small frame. Psyche had needed him – had loved him – and that was all the reason that he needed really. Because Psyche had stumbled into his life and changed it completely.

Maybe there weren't anymore stars in the sky for him, but Tsugaru found that he didn't mind that so much. After all, wishing on them hadn't done him much good. He could live without them now, even if he did miss them a little.

They had brought him Psyche, that was enough for him.

 **FIN.**

Comments are very much appreciated.

Twilight.


End file.
